I Would Trade
by RissyWrites
Summary: "You were so brave, Ezra. Why did you have to be so damn brave?" One shot, set after 4x24.


This is a one shot based on the song I Would Trade by Clarensau. I absolutely love this song and immediately thought of Aria and Ezra. I definitely suggest you listen to it. And without further ado...

disclaimer: I do not own PLL or I Would Trade. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

_Another night in the waiting room  
You're 50 feet from me, but I still miss you_

It had been two weeks. Two weeks since she held Ezra's seemingly lifeless body in her arms pleading with him to stay awake, he couldn't leave her. Not now, not ever. She was still extremely angry over his betrayal but couldn't seem to care right now. She just wanted him to be okay. She didn't want him to die thinking she hated him. The truth was that she could never hate him, even if she tried.

Now she sat in the waiting room at a hospital in uptown New York. The corner of the room had become her temporary home, she refused to leave despite the protest of both of her parents and Ezra's mother. How could she leave him now? He had taken a bullet and tried to help Alison, all to win Aria back. Another tear fell down her cheek. Aria was surprised that she had any tears left after all of the crying that she had done in the last month. She laughed pitifully at herself as she tried to refocus her attention to the book in her lap but it was no use. Ezra lay only 50 feet away but she had never missed him more. She missed his boyish smile and being able to stare into his deep blue eyes. Why hadn't he woken up? It shouldn't take this long, even she knew that.

"Miss Montgomery, you can see him now." A kind, female nurse notified her. The two had almost become friends through all of the time Aria had spent in the small hospital.

"Thanks Jolene."

_Your body sleeps in that scary room  
Unaware of the doctor's that are trying to save you_

She slowly stepped into the room to see Ezra's sleeping form. He didn't look himself, his face lacked color and he looked smaller. The only noise that came from the room was the beeping of machines and his shallow breaths. She walked closer and knelt beside his bed, lightly sweeping his hair out of his face.

She held his hand, placing a light kiss on his knuckles, and spoke, "Hey babe, I'm back. I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up, you aren't alone. The doctors are trying their best, they said that you should be awake in the next few days. Honestly? I don't know what to believe, I just want you to be okay. Your mom has been worried sick. She really cares, you know? Even if she does have a funny way of showing it. Wes stopped by again, he has really helped me to stay sane."

Her voiced cracked and she took a deep breath before continuing, "I miss you. And I know you said that you were the idiot, but I can't help but feel that I am. Maybe if I had been more forgiving, let you explain, you'd be okay. We would be cuddled up in your apartment instead of in this cold hospital room. I've been thinking a lot, probably too much... I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I want to thank you... for everything."

_What can I do but wait?  
What can I do but pray?_

Aria let her head drop as tears flowed down her cheeks. She had sat and talked to Ezra in this very room multiple times, but this was the first time she really let her walls down and told him what she was thinking. The doctors said that her talking to him could help and that there was a chance he could hear her. But now all she could do was wait and pray to god that he would wake up. _  
_

_And I would trade all of my days  
to take the pain away  
I would trade all of my days  
to take the pain away_

"I've realized," she said quietly after some time had passed, "I didn't know what real love was until you were lying in my arms and I felt your body run cold. There were plenty of moments in our relationship when I knew that I loved you, but never— never as strongly as I did then. In that moment all I could think of was how I wish it had been me, I wish I had taken the bullet. I would give anything to keep you safe, keep you alive. That's real love and I know now that you love me just as much. You were so brave, Ezra. Why did you have to be so damn brave?"

_Another night of restless sleep  
When I wake, will you still be here with me  
_

Aria woke what seemed to be a few hours later. She shifted uncomfortably in the chair next to Ezra's bed, she willed herself to go back to sleep but couldn't seem to. Every time she closed her eyes images of that night filled her mind. The other four girl's screams as the hooded figure jumped to the other building and the panic that set in once they realized that Ezra had been caught in the crossfire. All four had held onto Aria's body as it was wracked with sobs while he was loaded into an ambulance. They experienced an eerie sort of déjà vu as they remembered Caleb being shot less than a year earlier. Both Hanna and Aria seemed to think of that at the same moment and clung to each other as tightly as they possibly could. _  
_

The girls had hung around for a few days before returning to Rosewood. As if what happened to Ezra wasn't enough, tragedy struck when Mrs. DiLaurentis was found dead in her backyard. Safe to say, Ali's homecoming was not a happy one. Aria all but forced Spencer to go, promising she would keep in touch and pleading for time alone.

_I'm looking for a sign of life  
Can you squeeze my hand or maybe open your eyes?_

Aria once again took his hand as her mind was filled with memories. All she wanted was one response, one small response that could just give her an ounce of peace of mind. An ounce of hope as her world crumbled away like dust beneath her feet. _  
_

"Please, Ezra." She breathed out, her voice thick as she held back tears for the umpteenth time. Bowing her head and bringing their joined hands to her face, she sighed.

"Please." She said again, more to the air than to anyone in particular.

_What can I do but wait?  
What can I do but pray?_

"Aria?"

Her head immediately shot up, it couldn't be. She had to be dreaming, right?

"Aria?"

This time it was a little louder and Ezra's eyes slowly fluttered open. The faintest trace of a smile graced his lips as he saw the girl holding onto his hand.

"Ezra." Aria said as a sigh of relief. It was real, he was real. Tears of joy filled her eyes and a smile covered her face, her first genuine smile in weeks.

_And I would trade all of my days  
to take the pain away  
I would trade all of my days  
to take the pain away_


End file.
